Fuego de Fenix
by Setsuna Katharon
Summary: CAPITULO 2 ARRIBA ahora
1. Chapter 1

Traigo un nuevo fanfiction ojala les guste

P.D: aquí tsunade esta en konoha pero no como hokage sino como miembro del consejo e itachi no mato a todo el clan solo a los miembros principales que querían dar el golpe de estado, y akatsuki ha desaparecido todo esto se explicara en capítulos futuros

Cap.1 Graduación Gennin

Hace 12 años el temible kyubi ataco Konoha, los shinobis de esta aldea la intentaron defender, muchos perdieron la vida hasta el momento en que el Cuarto Hokage (Minato Namikaze) usando su ultimo recurso, sello al zorro de nueve colas dentro de su hijo recién nacido (Naruto) pero acosta de esto tenia que entregarle su propia alma al dios de la muerte, cuando estaba por hacerlo, el Tercer Hokage (Sarutobi) intervino asiendo un extraño Jutsu con el cual intercambio el alma de minato por la suya para que así el cuarto sobreviviera. Hace 4 Años una organización que se hacia llamar Lawerz anuncio en todo el mundo ninja que tenían capturados a todos los bijuu a excepción del zorro y que lo obtendrían a cualquier precio, esto fue una alerta para Minato ya que su hijo estaría en peligro, Este año un grupo de chicos se han graduado de la academia ninja entre los cuales estaba Naruto quien quedo empatado con Sasuke Uchiha por el lugar de novato del año, a pesar de esto eran mejores amigos

Muy bien los equipos quedaron asignados de la siguiente forma: el equipo 7 estará conformado por Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki e Ino Yamanaka su sensei será ….. Anko Mitarashi - dijo Iruka tragando saliva al dar el nombre de la nueva maestra dándole a los alumnos un papel donde indicaba en que salón debían reunirse con su sensei

El equipo 8 se formara por Takara Uchiha (prima de sasuke), Sakura Haruno y Shikamaru Nara su sensei será Kakashi Hatake - continuo Iruka asiendo lo mismo que con el equipo 7

El equipo 9 esta formado por Shino Abúrame, Kasumi Nara (Media hermana de Shikamaru ella es un año mayor) y Moriko Kaguya (El único miembro de este clan que vive en Konoha) su sensei será Azuma Morino - siguió dándoles otro papel

Y el equipo 10 por Chouji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka, y Hinata Hyuga su sensei será Kurenai - termino Iruka con el ultimo equipo

1hora después el equipo 7 esperaban en el salón 203 a su nuevo sensei - por que estará ella de sensei se supone que odia trabajar en equipo - dijo naruto algo preocupado

No importa esto debe tener su lado bueno - comento ino

Ah demonios una apuesta por ver quien bebía más con tsunade y Minato, y término cuidando niños - se escucho la voz de una chica en el pasillo

De acuerdo mocosos empecemos con esta farsa nos presentaremos, díganme su nombre sus gustos lo que no les gusta y envés de esa basura aburrida de sus sueños y aspiraciones díganme con quien tiene rivalidad eso me servirá - dijo anko al entrar al salón

Comienza tu chico rubio - continuo anko sentándose,

Comience usted primero para darnos un ejemplo - intervino sasuke con un tono arrogante

Yo soy anko Mitarashi, no tengo por que decirles lo que me gusta ni lo que no me gusta y no deben saber con quien tengo rivalidad - dijo la nueva sensei de forma seria - ahora si vas tu rubio - repitió anko

Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, me gusta el ramen no me gusta esperar los 3 minutos a que este y tengo rivalidad con sasuke-Teme - dijo el Uzumaki

Bien te toca, rubiecita - dijo anko sin mucho animo

Yo me llamo Ino Yamanaka, lo que me gusta son las flores, siempre hacer cosas diferentes y los chicos guapos, lo que no me gusta es ayudar en la florería de mi familia cuando puedo estar saliendo con un chico y tengo una rivalidad con Sakura Haruno - se presento la chica de ojos azules

Por ultimo te toca a ti - dijo la Mitarashi llamando la atención del uchiha quien estaba recostado en el suelo casi dormido luego de que se presento naruto

Bien mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha me gustan los retos y desafíos mientras mas duros mejor, lo que no me gusta es privado y mi rivalidad es con naruto y mi prima Takara Uchiha - hablo sasuke diciendo lo ultimo para que naruto lo notara

De acuerdo, ya que acabaron las presentaciones los veré mañana a las 4:00 am en el campo de entrenamiento numero 7 para un examen y no desayunen o ya verán - termino anko y se fue, sus nuevos alumnos no tardaron mucho en hacer lo mismo

Mas tarde ese día, naruto se encontraba entrenando muy duro en un bosque algo alejado de la academia, pero mientras practicaba sus lanzamientos de armas una enorme kunai casi le da en el cuello de no ser por que este la logro esquivar - quien es - pregunto sin miedo ya que desde pequeño su padre lo entreno para no tener emociones en un combate

Por poco te mato maldito zorro - dijo una voz desde la copa de un árbol de donde salió mizuki, al ver quien era, naruto puso una cara de sorpresa, puesto que mizuki le demostraba una gran amistad todo el tiempo

Que tratabas de hacer - pregunto el rubio

No es obvio trate de matarte o no escuchaste zorro de 9 colas - dijo el sensei re cogiendo su shuriken de donde se había clavado

No te dejare - hablo naruto lanzando una patada al peligris quien la detuvo, pero el ojiazul sabia que eso pasaría así que lanzo un golpe directo a la cara de mizuki dando en el blanco - miserable - dijo el arrojando a naruto contra un árbol, mizuki se acerco a el y estaba por cortar la garganta del uzumaki "**Goukakyuu no Jutsu**" pero una gran bola de fuego lo golpeo en la espalda

Quien es - pregunto naruto viendo al lugar de donde salió la bola de fuego, donde vio que sasuke fue quien lo salvo

Una ayuda Dobe - dijo este un poco burlón

Gracias Teme, acabémoslo - dijo naruto levantándose con un gran sonrisa, pero cuando vieron a donde fue arrastrado mizuki este ya no estaba

No eres el único que usa técnicas de fuego "**Katon karyuu endan" - ** entonces mizuki creo una enorme llama aun mas fuerte que la de sasuke la cual arraso con naruto y sasuke haciéndoles muchas quemaduras

Bien intentare esto "Fuuton: Yuukaze no Jutsu (Técnica del Vendaval)"** - naruto de su cuerpo comenzó a expulsar ondas de viento que impactaron contra el sensei traidor pero no lo derribaron - ah quieren mas ehh **"**Katon karyuu endan"** - dijo este lanzando otra bola de fuego, ambos chicos creyeron que seria su fin pero una chica se interpuso desasiendo la bola de fuego con un golpe el cual tenia chakra de naturaleza eléctrica "**Raiton: Dai Raiken (Gran Puño Eléctrico) ", pero este puño no se deshizo sino que la chica siguió hasta llegar a mizuki donde al ser tocado por el puño de la chica sufrió una descarga eléctrica dejándolo inconsciente **

Los tengo que salvar todo el tiempo - dijo la chica acercándose con naruto y sasuke, ella era de la misma estatura que sasuke, tenia cabello negro con unos cuantos mechones rojos, ojos color miel, llevaba la banda de konoha amarrada en el brazo derecho, una blusa azul y un pantalón negro

Que ases aquí Takara - pregunto sasuke con arrogancia

Vaya primito parece que no te da gusto verme, en especial cuando les salve la vida - dijo ella levantando a naruto

No te enojes Takara sabes como es el Teme - dijo naruto con una sonrisa

Cállate dobe - respondió sasuke levantándose

Pero que ases por aquí - pregunto el rubio

Quería ir a Ichiraku Ramen a comer algo pero estaba cerrado así que decidí pasear un rato - contesto la uchiha

Que suerte, no se que hubiese pasado de no ser por ti - dijo naruto

Bueno me tengo que ir - se despidió la pelinegra, al notar que ya se encontraba lejos de hay - cuando le dirás - pregunto sasuke provocando que naruto se sonrojara

De.. De que hablas - pregunto este algo nervioso

Te gusta desde los 9 años - contesto sasuke con seriedad

"_FLASHBACK (HACE 3 AÑOS)"_

Naruto y sasuke eran muy buenos amigos , siempre entrenaban juntos, un día después del entrenamiento en la academia naruto fue a casa de sasuke ya que itachi les había dicho que les tenia un obsequio a ambos, luego de llegar el uchiha mayor les obsequio a cada uno un pergamino con un kanji que significaba prohibido, al abrirlo vieron que el de naruto contenía el "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" pero sasuke no quiso enseñarle el suyo después de esto el reto a naruto a una carrera para ver quien llegaba primero al patio, pero en el transcurso sasuke choco con una niña en el pasillo, - que ases aquí Takara - pregunto sasuke un poco enojado ya que cayo al suelo por el choque

Por si lo olvidas tu mama me pidió venir - respondió la niña

Quien es ella - pregunto naruto muy curioso

Me llamo Takara Uchiha soy la prima de este inútil - se presento ella con una hermosa sonrisa para naruto

Hola yo soy Naruto Uzumaki - respondió el

"_FIN DEL FLASBACK"_

Si me gusta mucho desde que la conocí, pero no le diré nada - dijo naruto dando una sonrisa

Al día siguiente el equipo 7 estaba reunido en el campo de entrenamiento numero 7, eran las 4 de la mañana y solo esperaban a su sensei para que les dijera de que trataría el examen, luego de esperar 10 minutos esta llego

Y bien que haremos - pregunto naruto

Debó hacerles este examen para ver si ustedes pasan a ser gennin o no, el anterior solo era para separar a los posibles candidatos… su examen consistirá en obtener un cascabel, ósea me lo tendrán que quitar solo eso pero si a medio día no han conseguido ninguno regresaran a la academia- dijo anko enseñando 3 cascabeles como si fuera algo muy sencillo, pero detrás de ella salió un pequeño ejercito de serpientes de diferentes tamaños

Comiencen - ordeno la Mitarashi y los 3 desaparecieron de la vista de esta

Debemos trabajar juntos hay suficientes cascabeles para que pasemos los 3 - comento ino e voz baja ya que se habían ido a esconder en el mismo lugar

Es verdad y yo se que haremos - dijo naruto comenzando a decirles su plan a sus compañeros

"_5 MINUTOS DESPUES"_

Anko estaba recostada en un árbol con sus serpientes cubriéndola - esos niños no pasaran este examen y podre regresar a ser libre - dijo ella de forma contenta

Yo si aprobare "Katon: Housenka no Jutsu (Jutsu de la Flor Mítica de Fuego)**" - dijo sasuke saltando de un árbol y lanzando 5 bolas de fuego hacia anko, entonces una serpiente** intervino en el ataque recibiendo este, cuando el uchiha toco el suelo - **Katon Gouryuuka no Jutsu (Gran Bola de Fuego Infernal)** - lanzo una bola de fuego mas grande, pero claro esta también fue detenida por las serpientes

No podrás hacer esto, mejor ríndete - dijo anko al momento que sus serpientes se posicionaban alrededor de sasuke - no esta solo "**Fuuton: Shogekiha no Jutsu (Técnica de la Onda de Choque) **" - dijo naruto quitando unas cuantas serpientes con un chorro de aire que lanzo de sus manos, cuando unas intentaron lanzársele a naruto, varias kunais salieron de las copas de los arboles asiéndolas retroceder y en ocasiones hiriéndolas

Así que trabajaran en equipo eh, en ese caso puedo luchar con ustedes - dijo anko retirando sus serpientes del campo

"**Katon Gouryuuka no Jutsu (Gran Bola de Fuego Infernal)"**

La Mitarashi lanzo una gran bola de fuego hacia ambos chicos pero - Hi no Tate (Jutsu Escudo de Fuego)** - sasuke creo corrientes de fuego a su alrededor las cuales actuaron como escudo ante el ataque de anko quien retrocedió debido a que de los arboles le estaban lanzando kunais y shurikens , rápidamente el uchiha aprovecho esto y movió las llamas que uso de escudo -"**Hibashiri (Jutsu del Fuego Andante) **" - hacia la sensei para envestirla pero antes de que llegaran -**** Fuuton: Yuukaze no Jutsu (Técnica del Vendaval) -** naruto expulso una poderosa ráfaga de viento hacia el ataque del uchiha asiéndolo mas fuerte cuando ambos llegaron contra anko la derribaron al grado de arrastrarla varios metros, cuando se detuvo unas kunais la clavaron al suelo y en eso llego ino para tomar los cascabeles

Increíble, fue una muy buena estrategia y en solo 5 minutos, creo que no me aburriré con ustedes después de todo - hablo anko levantándose

**Están aprobados, a partir de mañana haremos nuestra primer misión - termino la Mitarashi con una sonrisa **

"**2**_** SEMANAS DESPUES"**_

**Naruto estaba harto de misiones rango D pero minato no les dio de otro rango ya que la misión del país de las olas se la dio al equipo 8 hace 4 días**

Estoy harto de las misiones "D" por que no nos dan mas difíciles - se enojaba naruto al momento que anko los ponía a hacer ejercicios de chakra con las kunais

Estamos comenzando es obvio - justifico ino

Pero al equipo 8 ya les dieron una misión rango "C" y a nosotros solo encontrar mascotas perdidas - dijo sasuke en el mismo tono que naruto

Cállense y esfuércese mas - los regaño anko al ver que sus alumnos perdían la concentración

Pues si nos enseñara algo más genial pondríamos más atención - dijo naruto, y la Mitarashi estaba por responderle pero un anbu llego dándole indicación de que fuera con su equipo a la torre del hokage

Que sucede hokage-sama - pregunto anko

El equipo 8 fue enviado a una misión rango "C" aparentemente, pero resulto ser "A" deben ir cuanto antes al país de las olas a ayudarlos irán junto a un escuadrón anbu, partirán en 1 hora - dijo Minato y así el equipo 7 salió

"_CONTINUARA"_

Bueno ojala les haya gustado este nuevo fic que hice espero que me dejen reviews

Katon: Housenka no Jutsu (Jutsu de la Flor Mítica de Fuego)

**Envía múltiples** **bolas de fuego al contrario procedente de la boca. Se pueden ocultar** **shurikens dentro de las bolas de fuego (5 bolas).**

**Katon Gouryuuka no Jutsu (Gran Bola de Fuego Infernal)**

Gran bola de fuego con forma de cabeza de dragón que arrasa todo lo que encuentra.

**Fuuton: Shogekiha no Jutsu (Técnica de la Onda de Choque) **  
Un pequeño vendaval sale a presión de las manos del ninja, y va directo a su enemigo.

Hi no Tate (Jutsu Escudo de Fuego)

**El ninja creara grandes corrientes de** **fuego que lo rodearan. Las flamas serán tan resistentes como un escudo;** **si el oponente llegara a tocarlo, sufriría grandes quemaduras.**

Hibashiri (Jutsu del Fuego Andante)

**El ninja creara grandes corrientes de fuego** **que rodearan al enemigo y lo envestirán. Este fuego puede hacerse más** **poderoso con la introducción de viento de un ataque de elemento de** **viento.**

**Fuuton: Yuukaze no Jutsu (Técnica del Vendaval)  
**El ninja expulsa por la boca una fuerte ráfaga de viento sobre el rival, que impacta fuertemente sobre él.


	2. Chapter 2

Regrese con la actualización de mi fic mas reciente ojala les guste

Cap.2 Haku

"_FLASHBACK"_

Pues si nos enseñara algo más genial pondríamos más atención - dijo naruto, y la Mitarashi estaba por responderle pero un anbu llego dándole indicación de que fuera con su equipo a la torre del hokage

Que sucede hokage-sama - pregunto anko

El equipo 8 fue enviado a una misión rango "C" aparentemente, pero resulto ser "A" deben ir cuanto antes al país de las olas a ayudarlos irán junto a un escuadrón anbu, partirán en 1 hora - dijo Minato y así el equipo 7 salió

"_FIN DEL FLASHBACK"_

Al haber pasado la hora el equipo 7 salió a máxima velocidad de konoha junto a un escuadrón anbu, el que parecía estar mas inquieto era naruto ya que temía de la seguridad de Takara

Oye naruto puedo hacerte una pregunta - dijo ino perturbando la mente del rubio

Si claro cual - respondió con una sonrisa

Si eres hijo del hokage, por que usas el apellido uzumaki - pregunto la yamanaka asiendo que sasuke pusiera atención a la conversación - eso es fácil uzumaki es el apellido de mi madre y muchos me tratan bien únicamente por que saben que soy hijo del cuarto, pero yo quiero que me aprecien por quien soy realmente, por esa razón decido llevar el apellido uzumaki - respondió naruto de forma orgullosa luego de esto ino retrocedió un poco para estar al par con sasuke

Así continuaron su camino cerca de 18 horas sin parar hasta que estuvieron frente al mar que rodeaba el país de las olas, y el equipo 7 decidió parar a descansar dejando que los anbus siguieran el camino, naruto estaba muy desesperado por llegar y todos lo notaban pero nadie se atrevía a preguntar solo sasuke creía conocer el motivo por el cual el rubio estaba así

Cálmate naruto solo nos tomara un par de minutos mas - dijo ino para tratar de parar a su compañero, pero el no reacciono

Hey sasuke tu sabes el por que naruto esta tan preocupado - preguntó ino en el oído del uchiha

Si, resulta que en el equipo 8 se encuentra mi prima y naruto desde pequeño esta enamorado de ella, por lo que supongo que se preocupa por ella, pero a mi lo que me preocupa es su comportamiento - contesto sasuke en voz alta mientras ponía en su mente la posibilidad de que naruto se saliese de control, asiendo sonrojar ferozmente a naruto por la "explicación" que el uchiha había dado y causando una leve risa en anko

Después de unos minutos de incomodidad para el rubio siguieron su camino atraves del mar pero al estar a la mitad vieron parte del puente en construcción así que decidieron subir por hay

Al hacerlo vieron la batalla que se libraba kakashi y 4 anbus peleaban con zabuza

Takara, shikamaru y 2 anbus combatían a haku, mientras que sakura se quedaba con el constructor del puente

Chicos es momento de probarme si realmente trabajan en equipo encárguense del tipo de los espejos, yo ayudare a kakashi - ordeno anko, ninguno de los gennin del equipo 7 dudo en obedecer (Las batallas ocurren al mismo tiempo pero las pongo por aparte)

Ino ve con sakura, sasuke ayúdame a sacar a shikamaru y Takara de hay adentro - ordeno naruto, segundos después ino se dirigió a donde estaba sakura mientras el uzumaki y el uchiha planeaban una estrategia para sacar a sus amigos del ángulo de ataque de haku, pero uno de los anbus se apresuro a entrar e intentar sacar a shikamaru, grave error ya que en cuanto entro haku lo ataco lanzándole agujas de hielo, de las cuales una le dio al anbu en la garganta matándolo

Que nadie se apresure a entrar debemos planear algo - le ordeno sasuke a los anbus mientras dirigía su mirada a naruto quien entendió que también iba para el lo que acababa de decir

Hibashiri (Jutsu del Fuego Andante) -** sasuke mando muchas corrientes de fuego hacia los espejos dándole a naruto una señal para que este lo ayudase - ****Fuuton: Yuukaze no Jutsu (Técnica del Vendaval)** - entonces el rubio de su boca mando corrientes de viento para avivar el fuego y que este derritiera los espejos lo cual no funciono por algún motivo desconocido para ellos estos no sufrieron daño alguno - que demonios - dijo naruto al ver que nada sucedió

No funcionara los espejos son irrompibles - grito Takara desde dentro

Ahora que - pregunto naruto desconcertado ya que no tenia la menor idea de que hacer

**Katon: Tsuya Fushichou (Fulgor del Fénix)**

**De pronto un anbu creo una enrome ave fénix la cual estallo provocando un destello en todo el campo, al volver la visibilidad al campo el anbu traía cargando a shikamaru, lo cual indicaba que al crear un enorme destello este se reflejo en todos los espejos evitando ver a haku lo cual aprovecho para sacar al nara del lugar**

**Muy ingenioso pero la chica no vivirá mas - dijo haku saliendo de uno de los espejos para asesinar a Takara quien estaba bastante cansada, - no lo harás ****Raiton: Utsu Seiteki (Golpe Estático)** - la uchiha concentro chakra eléctrico en su puño y se lanzo contra haku pero este fácilmente lo esquivo y tomo a la chica pelinegra por la espalda amenazando su cuello con un kunai 

**Cálmate naruto -dijo sasuke al notar que su compañero estaba muy alterado y que un pequeño poder del kyubi intentaba salir **

**Que quieres - pregunto el rubio acercándose lentamente, - solo que no se entrometan en los planes de mi amo zabusa - contesto haku acercando mas la kunai al cuello de Takara **

**Que ases naruto, no seas idiota - grito Takara preocupada por el rubio ya que aunque ella no sentía lo mismo que el uzumaki por ella, le tenia cierto afecto **

**Fuuton: Kaze Mae Geri (Patada Huracán Frontal)**

De pronto otro naruto apareció propinándole a haku una patada con naturaleza viento asiendo que se alejase de Takara - vámonos - dijo el uzumaki mientras que, el que estaba afuera desaparecía en una estela de humo pero pronto haku reapareció enfrente de los 2 - lo intentaste, es admirable pero no sirvió de nada - dijo entrando a los espejos y atacándolos de todas direcciones

**Katon, Hi Chika Tetsu**

Desde fuera el anbu golpeo el suelo para abrir una grieta en dirección a los espejos y después lanzo una bola de fuego dentro de esta para que siguiese el camino pero al llegar al final el suelo se fundió - niño dime cuando este cerca - dijo el enmascarado de konoha, sasuke al principio no entendió a que se refería pero al ver la grieta supo lo que tenia que hacer y activo su sharingan

**Naruto y Takara nuevamente intentaron salir pero haku los frustro atacándolos otras ves, en ese momento sasuke grito y de repente el lugar donde quedo la bola de fuego exploto lanzando a haku lejos e hiriéndolo, pero también lastimando al rubio y a la pelinegra quienes esta ves lograron salir **

**Hyouton: Hyoryudan no Jutsu (Técnica del Dragón de Hielo)**

Al levantarse haku hizo unos sellos y al finalizar creo un dragón de hielo que se abalanzo contra los 5 de konoha el anbu logro escapar pero sasuke, naruto, shikamaru y Takara fueron afectados por el ataque siendo arrastrados varios metros, debido al cansancio Takara no pudo levantarse, shikamaru al estar tan herido quedo inconsciente por este nuevo ataque y naruto y sasuke trataban de levantarse pero les estaba costando

Hitawami no Jutsu (Jutsu Flechas de Fuego)

**El anbu comenzó a lanzar lanzas de fuego tan delgadas como flechas al suelo cercano a haku, y al tener contacto las lanzas explotaban creando grandes llamas **

**Katon Ki no Jutsu (Torbellino de Fuego)**

**Aprovechando esto el anbu hizo que las llamas rodeasen a haku y lo encerraran en un torbellino de 4 metros de altura ****Hyouton: Samui (Frío Ambiental)** desde dentro haku comenzó a enfriar el aire del ambiente bajando enormemente la temperatura apagando el torbellino y asiendo que pequeños cortes se produjeran en la piel de los otros

Ahh **Fuuton: Yuukaze no Jutsu (Técnica del Vendaval)** - una ves de pie naruto lanzo de su boca una ráfaga de viento a haku quien creo un muro de hielo frente a el para defenderse pero este se destruyo ya que al bajar la temperatura el viento llevaba una fuerza mayor debido a que se endurecía como si se convirtiese en hielo

**Katon Gouryuuka no Jutsu (Gran Bola de Fuego Infernal) - **seguidamente sasuke le mando una enorme flama con forma de cabeza de dragón impactando directo a haku, pero debido al frio el ataque tuvo menor daño del normal

Muy bien si así es como quieren jugar no importa - se hoyo una voz y el cuerpo de haku se convirtió en un tronco rápidamente unas agujas de hielo le dieron a sasuke en ambos brazos - ahhhhhh - grito de dolor

Y luego otras agujas le dieron anbu en el pecho pero no le atravesaron solo se le clavaron asiéndolo caer - mocoso… ahora sigue tu amiguita - dijo haku posicionándose frente a donde estaba tirada la uchiha quien no podía moverse

Nooooo - grito naruto al ver que haku le enterraba agujas en la pierna a Takara provocando que esta gritase de dolor

El ambiente comenzó a tener un aire de temor y se empezó a sentir un gran poder en los alrededores Takara estaba tan débil que no podía hacer nada mas que esperar su final pero haku voltio a ver el origen del aquel poder, entonces vio a naruto envuelto en una pequeña capa de chakra naranja transparente

Kaze bokuto

**Un pequeño tornado de viento se formo del lado derecho de naruto quien extendió su mano y el tornado fue empequeñeciendo hasta tomar la forma de una katana, de un segundo a otro el uzumaki había desaparecido, apareciendo a espaldas de haku -Que demonios haces niño - ****Hyouton: Koriken (Espada de Hielo)** una espada de hielo se formo en la mano izquierda del ninja de hielo, entonces este se dio vuelta para atacar al rubio sin embargo este había vuelto a desaparecer

Pagaras por haber lastimado a Takara - se hoyo la voz de naruto pero un poco mas grave, de repente una enorme cortada aprecio en la espalda de haku, nuevamente otra cortada apareció en su cuerpo pero esta ves en el pecho, - donde estas - dijo mientras mas heridas aparecían en distintas partes de su cuerpo

Takara solo podía ver como aparecían los cortes pero por ningún lado veía naruto, **Katon Gouryuuka no Jutsu (Gran Bola de Fuego Infernal)** una enorme cabeza de dragón hecha de fuego fue lanzada por el anbu quien de nuevo estaba de pie, la cabeza de dragón derribo a haku, luego naruto le clavo su "katana" en el lado del corazón atravesando todo el cuerpo, después se dirigió a donde estaba Takara, mientras el uzumaki caminaba la extraña capa de chakra naranja desaparecía hasta que no quedo rastro de ella

Te encuentras bien - pregunto un poco serio

Si solo que no me puedo levantar - contesto la chica de mechones rojos, acto seguido naruto la ayudo a pararse, el anbu llego en unos instantes a atender a sasuke quien no podía moverse mucho ya que se estaba desangrando

Debemos llevarlo a un hospital - por primera ves oyeron la voz de aquel anbu la cual se oía bastante mayor,

Que hay de kakashi y anko - preguntó naruto

Ellos estarán bien son jounins además están con 4 anbus no les pasara nada - respondió el enmascarado entonces, Naruto cargo a Takara mientras que el cargo al uchiha y al Nara para llevarlos a un hospital

"_CONTINUARA"_

Con eso concluye este cap espero que les haya gustado y que dejen reviews

Hibashiri (Jutsu del Fuego Andante)

**El ninja creara grandes corrientes de fuego** **que rodearan al enemigo y lo envestirán. Este fuego puede hacerse más** **poderoso con la introducción de viento de un ataque de elemento de** **viento.**

**Fuuton: Yuukaze no Jutsu (Técnica del Vendaval)**  
El ninja expulsa por la boca una fuerte ráfaga de viento sobre el rival, que impacta fuertemente sobre él.

**Katon: Tsuya Fushichou (Fulgor del Fénix)**  
El ninja provoca una gran explosión de fuego que tiene un destello que imita la forma de un fénix, que ciega al enemigo pudiendo incluso llegar a quemarle.

**Raiton: Utsu Seiteki (Golpe Estático)**  
Golpeas a tu enemigo a la vez que descargas electricidad estática en su cuerpo, con lo que sus músculos quedan aturdidos y sus movimientos se ralentizan.

**Fuuton: Kaze Mae Geri (Patada Huracán Frontal)**  
El ninja le propina a su enemigo una patada frontal provista de chakra de naturaleza de viento.

**Katon, Hi Chika Tetsu**: Con este Jutsu golpeas al suelo para realizar una grieta y luego expulsas una técnica de katon a la grieta para así fundir la roca y luego hacerla estallar debajo del enemigo.

**Hyouton: Hyoryudan no Jutsu (Técnica del Dragón de Hielo)**  
Creas un enorme dragón de hielo que congela a tu enemigo mientras lo arrastra fuertemente.

Hitawami no Jutsu (Jutsu Flechas de Fuego)

**Usando la manipulación del fuego, el ninja lanzara una serie de lanzas de fuego, delgadas y tan afiladas como una flecha, que al contacto con el oponente, explotaran en una flama, incendiando todo lo que toquen**

**Katon Ki no Jutsu (Torbellino de Fuego)**

De la boca del shinobi sale una gran cantidad de fuego que poco a poco va creando un torbellino de fuego de una altura de cuatro metros

**Hyouton: Samui (Frío Ambiental)**  
El ninja reduce a bajísimas temperaturas el aire del ambiente, produciendo con ello pequeños cortes en la piel de su enemigo.

**Fuuton: Yuukaze no Jutsu (Técnica del Vendaval)**  
El ninja expulsa por la boca una fuerte ráfaga de viento sobre el rival, que impacta fuertemente sobre él.

**Katon Gouryuuka no Jutsu (Gran Bola de Fuego Infernal)**

Gran bola de fuego con forma de cabeza de dragón que arrasa todo lo que encuentra.

Kaze bokuto: El ninja crea un pequeño tornado en su mano que usa como katana

**Hyouton: Koriken (Espada de Hielo)**  
El ninja concentra chakra de naturaleza hielo en la mano, y crea con ello una espada de hielo muy peligrosa. La espada puede cortar casi cualquier cosa, siendo un arma temible, mejor que cualquier arma física. 


End file.
